


Three Missions On Which It Was Much Better That Danny Was INORDINATELY Gay.  Really.

by ivorygates



Series: No Quarter [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homophobia, Military Homophobia, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you need to know about this universe?  Daniel Jackson is out and proud.  And because of Pentagon homophobia, he's required to live under constant military surveillance.  Guess where.  (Yes, dear friends, I <i>have</i> lost my mind.  Why do you ask?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Missions On Which It Was Much Better That Danny Was INORDINATELY Gay.  Really.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it looks as if this is all one story, but like it says on the box: three separate missions...

"EMANCIPATION"

He's not sure what the hell Danny told Moughal, but about the time the old guy starts pulling this whole long song-and-dance about Carter having to throw a tablecloth over herself and become a Black Moving Object (yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen: both he and Carter have done tours in Iraq) Danny pipes up about being "two souled," which makes no sense to O'Neill - and the rest of his team is drawing a blank too, very useful here, Dr. Jackson - but it seems to mean something to Moughal. The upshot is, he and Danny go off together, and about half an hour later, they come back.

Danny's wearing a dress. A blue dress. A really nice blue dress. There's a ... hat ... with it. When he walks, he sort of ... swishes ... because he's wearing high-heeled platform boots, too.

O'Neill doesn't cross himself, but he's tempted. He likes boys. He likes girls. But he really likes to know which is which. Danny's much too pretty just to start with, and seeing him dressed up this way blurs lines that weren't meant to be blurred.

"Most tribal cultures have a _berdache_ tradition," Danny says happily. "I figured that the Shavadai, being Asiatic nomads with a Mongol ancestry, wouldn't be that different-" He stops when he sees O'Neill's blank look. "A tradition of homosexuals living as members of the opposite sex," he says.

O'Neill thinks about it for a minute. "So why can't Carter just be an honorary guy?"

Danny camps just a little. "Well for one thing, Sam isn't _gay._ And for another, fewer societies have that tradition, for a lot of very good reasons that I could explain to you in detail the next time you do something that really annoys me. But the most important thing is that you and Teal'c can go and pound your chests and impress the warriors like the manly men you are, and now Sam and I can check out the women's world together. The women are more likely to have the herbal cures we're looking for anyway."

None of this makes a lot of sense to O'Neill, but this isn't his mission specialty, it's Danny's. He shrugs. "Fine. But don't think you're bringing that dress home with you."

Danny just laughs.

#

For a bunch of primitive tribesmen - hardly O'Neill's first barbeque in that line - they're nice folks, and throw a helluva party. Though the women are all locked up, Danny can go back and forth just as he likes. He reports in later that they're making a lot of progress at figuring out the herbal cures and finding items in the Shavadai pharmacopoeia that should interest the SGC. O'Neill does his best not to look at Danny's nice tight ass swathed in sky-blue silk, but he notices that a lot of the Shavadai men are staring. The little bells or beads or whatever they are on his headdress jounce and jingle, making him look like the most erotic Christmas Tree ornament _ever._

That night there's a little excitement. Danny is sleeping with the women - O'Neill doesn't intend to ever let him live that down, actually - and Moughal's boy Abu sneaks into the tent and pounces on him. After the dust dies down they figure out Abu was actually going for Carter and missed, poor kid. Danny sleeps with a knife anywhere but in his bed at home; it was only a scratch, but it was enough to make Abu back off until Carter could lay him out and get on the radio.

The kid confesses everything. He wanted Carter - they always go for the blondes - as trade goods. Seems he's in love with the daughter of a neighbor chief, and her father doesn't like the idea. Carter calls it _Romeo and Juliet._ O'Neill calls it _West Side Story._ Danny calls them both barbarians.

Moughal says that love is madness; a fever that his son will survive. He places Abu under guard, and, by way of apology, presents SG-1 with several pounds of what they were hoping to trade for. O'Neill decides to declare victory and get out. He tells Danny to get back into his uniform. They leave at first light.

#

"HATHOR"

About two hours later O'Neill is called back to the briefing room. He's just hoping that Danny and the red-headed chick haven't gotten into a cat-fight. She didn't look any too happy to be called a "fashion victim" back there in the cell. But Danny will do his job. He seemed fascinated by her. Trust his baby boy to develop a fixation on the crazy ones.

He walks in to the Briefing Room and there's General Hammond looking like he's gone a few rounds with the bottle and there's Danny looking absolutely looped and there's Little Egypt and she's ditched the trenchcoat and is wearing some kind of hootchie-mama outfit.

And Christ, even Danny's staring.

And that would be bad enough, but then two worse things happen at once. General Hammond starts talking about how Miss Hathor is a _Goa'uld_ and their new ally ... and Danny sits down beside him and starts trying to climb into his lap. He's got a hand on his thigh - no, on his _crotch_ \- and the only reason O'Neill isn't actually getting a lap-dance at this very moment is because the conference table is in the way.

Danny reeks of perfume.

O'Neill smelled it before. Just when he stepped into the cell.

He shoves Danny back, trying to be discreet. But Danny isn't being discreet at all, and both Carter and T have their "I'm Ignoring This" faces on. Only Hammond actually seems not to notice. O'Neill forces Carter to meet his gaze, and frowns at her, willing her to get the memo. She thinks he's straight, and they both know Danny's never laid a hand on an unwilling man.

Carter's eyes go wide, and she doesn't quite glance at Hathor.

General Hammond orders O'Neill to get Hathor a glass of water. O'Neill shoves Danny back in his seat - again - before Danny can kiss him. The bitch can get her own water. He stands up anyway. He walks over toward the sideboard where the pitcher and glasses are, and past it, to where the SFs are standing guard. The sergeant surrenders his weapon without demur.

O'Neill turns and fires. Only one chance, and he has to be quick. There are two SFs here.

He manages to empty half the clip into Hathor before the other SF clubs him to his knees.

He hears Danny screaming.

#

Everybody - including that damned traitor Carter - insists he go down to the infirmary, despite the fact that he swears he's had harder knocks on the head hundreds of times. Fraiser puts him to bed, at least until the pictures come back from X-Ray. That would suck more if Danny wasn't in the next bed. He isn't hurt, but he's obviously been under alien mind control, and Fraiser wants to do blood work. Danny's a little groggy, but the Doc swears he's all right, and Fraiser loves him like her own son. He keeps trying to wind himself up about things until O'Neill threatens to have him sedated. Then he lies there doing his 'pretending to be quiet' act. But sometimes that backfires, if he's tired enough, and this is one of the times. A few minutes later, he's asleep.

Teal'c's made sure the snake is dead. Hathor really was a _Goa'uld,_ but she's an ex- _Goa'uld_ now.

Neither Danny nor General Hammond remembers a thing from the time they were down there in her cell with her to the time O'Neill killed her. Teal'c says she used ' _Goa'uld_ magic' to bend their wills to her own; that the Queens of the _Goa'uld_ can steal men's souls with a kiss. Maybe Carter will be able to figure out how she did it. The real mystery for O'Neill will always be imagining her kissing Danny, but at least whatever hoodoo she used means that Danny doesn't remember making a public pass at him, and Hammond doesn't remember seeing it. That's something.

And tonight he and Danny can go home, and they'll go to bed, and they can thank their lucky stars for narrow escapes.

#

"SHADES OF GREY"

About a week after he gets back from Edora - Danny's still moving back into the house, and bitching about every single one of the hundred-plus days he spent locked up under The Mountain - General Hammond calls O'Neill into his office and tells him that while he was gone, more was happening around the place than Carter building a shiny new Death Ray. Somebody's stealing tech from their offworld allies - an Earth-type someone. The Tollan insist that they find out who. The Asgard insist that _he_ be the only one involved. Which means trying to get himself recruited by the same people running the Black Operation, and it's not like he doesn't have experience with that, but...

"I'd have to resign," he says.

"I'm sure you can come up with a scenario that will make your resignation look plausible, Colonel," Hammond says. "But I have to stress: none of your team must know about this."

Yeah, that's going to go over great with a certain someone.

"What about Danny?" he says.

Hammond assumes he's asking the obvious question. "Just as when you were MIA on Edora, Colonel. Dr. Jackson will be quartered on Base."

"Yes, sir." It's the only thing he can say.

#

"You aren't asleep," Danny says accusingly.

He can't sleep. Tomorrow General Hammond is going to tell them that the Tollan will allow them to petition for access to non-weapons technology. Danny will be the one preparing the petition. Three days later they'll go. He's worked everything out.

He'd like to deny he's awake, but Danny's curled up against his side with an arm flung across his chest. He knows.

"Promise me you won't do anything ... hasty," O'Neill says. "If anything should happen."

"Nothing's going to happen," Danny says. "I've got you back." He rolls over further, flinging a leg across O'Neill's thigh and tightening the arm around his chest. He leans in, kissing neck and collarbone before resting his head on O'Neill's shoulder and settling himself comfortably into this new position, half-draped across his lover like a blanket.

O'Neill puts his arms around Danny and links his hands, holding him close.

Four days.

#

This morning they went to Tollana, thank Christ. By then Danny knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. By lunchtime O'Neill had been given the choice of resigning or being court-martialed.

Now it's four in the afternoon and Danny's on his doorstep.

He doesn't know how he got here. The one consolation in all this was that Danny would be locked up safe beneath a mile of rock until this was all over. Then he looks across the street and sees Carter and Teal'c in an unmarked car, and figures it out. Dr. Jackson might not be let off The Mountain without an escort, but he's sure as hell not above twisting Carter's arm.

"Going to invite me in, Jack?" he asks. He's hurt. Furious. He's got every right to be. And O'Neill knows that his house is bugged. So he says the only thing he can possibly say:

"I thought I'd never have to cater to your faggot ass again when I left the Air Force, Jackson."

Danny jerks as if he's been slapped, and even though there are birds and wind in the trees and neighborhood dogs all making noise, suddenly O'Neill can't hear any of them. Everything is suddenly silent. Then Danny takes a deep breath.

"Afraid you might like it, flyboy?" he snarls. He shoves O'Neill in the chest. Hard. Then he barges past him into the house. "At least the only asses I'm going to have to kiss from now on are going to _appreciate_ it. And in case you're suffering serious short-term memory loss to go with your complete absence of morals, all my clothes are here."

He stalks all the way into the living room. O'Neill closes the door and follows him.

Danny has turned to look at him. He touches his glasses. _Are they being watched as well as listened to?_

O'Neill shrugs fractionally, dropping one shoulder. He doesn't know. He hasn't even dared to look for the audio bugs. He isn't supposed to suspect they're there.

And so they fight, saying words they'd never in a lifetime say to each other, as Danny grabs a suitcase full of clothes. But Danny doesn't mention Charlie, and Jack doesn't mention Sha're, and neither of them mentions Skaara. By the time they're back to Jack's front door again, they've even managed to work out a sort of a code.

"Oh, god, I hope I never see you again!" _I hope I see you again soon._

"I wish I'd never seen you in the first place." _Me, too._

"I hope you _die!" For god's sake, be careful, Jack._

"Try to get yourself shot on your next mission, you little cocksucker." _Take care of yourself until I can come back and take care of you._

"If I never have to hear another word out of your mouth, O'Neill-" _I love you, Jack._

"You don't. Get out." _I love you, Danny._

#

It's ten days before he can wrap up The Trust's Black Operation and come home. His team is waiting for him in the Gate Room.

_Honey, I'm home..._

"Sticky fingers never prosper," Danny says savagely, and all of a sudden, Makepeace is on his knees, one hand twisted up behind his back. O'Neill gets over to him before Danny breaks his wrist, pulls Makepeace to his feet and gets him into restraints.

Makepeace can't decide which of them he hates more at the moment, and the whole 'officer and a gentleman' thing seems to have gone right out the window. Carter flinches, Hammond looks grim, and Teal'c, well, it's a good thing Makepeace is going to be locked up and under guard.

 _He_ knew Makepeace was the mole because he saw him at the drop. He looks at Danny.

"I searched his house," Danny says innocently. He shrugs. "Hey, you'd left, the Colonel was kind enough to offer me a place to live. I thought I'd check it out." Danny shrugs. "But he only had basic cable."

O'Neill had known they were going to have a lot to talk about when he got back.

It looks like they're going to have more to talk about than he thought.

Later.

###


End file.
